User blog:SPARTAN 119/Global Defense Initiative (Command and Conquer) vs GHQ (Guilty Crown)
The Global Defense Initiative, the multinational organization that stands to defend against the threat of the Brotherhood of Nod and mysterious alien menace known as the Scrin, as well as the ecological catastrophe of Tiberium. VS GHQ, the multinational organization sent into Japan after the country is was devastated by an alien virus, known for exterminating the virus... by exterminating the infected and anyone who resists their actions =Combatants= Global Defense Initiative GDI is a multi-national organization that was founded in 1995 in the same alternate universe as the Command and Conquer: Red Alert series. GDI was founded for the defense against international terrorism and other threats to the free world. Around the same time, a meteor containing a highly toxic crystalline substance landed near the Tiber River in Italy. The green crystals, dubbed Tiberium by the scientific community, spread across the land like a cancer, creating an unprecedented ecological disaster. An international terrorist organization known as the "Brotherhood of Nod" led by a mysterous self-proclaimed "messaih" known only as Kane, took power at the same time, quickly becoming an international power to rival GDI with the help Tiberium-based technologies. From 1999-2002, GDI and Nod fought a world war that would become known as the First Tiberium War, ending with a GDI victory and Kane's apparent death. Kane later resurfaced, starting a in Second Tiberium War in 2030, which again ended in GDI victory and the apparent death of Kane. This lead into yet another Tiberium War in 2047 after Nod destroyed a GDI space station with a nuclear missile. TW3 culminated in an Ion Cannon strike on Kane's headquarters in Sarajevo and inadvertantly detonating a liquid Tiberium reserve underground. The burst of Tiberium readings were detected by a Tiberium-based alien civilization known as the Scrin, who originally brought Tiberium to Earth. This caused the Scrin to believe Earth was a Tiberium-covered wasteland devoid of life. In fact, GDI forces were largely intact and ready to repel the invasion. The Scrin launched an invasion, which culminated in an attempt by the Scrin to construct massive teleportation arrays, possibly to transport an even larger invasion force. All but one of these arrays was destroyed by GDI forces, followed by the destruction of Scrin "control node" that transfers Tiberium vital to sustaining Scrin life to alien troops in the field. After GDI destroyed the node, the alien forces in the field died instantaneously, and the teleportation array was render inert. The Scrin were never again seen on Earth, though the Scrin Overlord threatened a full scale invasion after their defeat. GDI would go on to fight Nod a final time in 2070s in the "Ascension" conflict, ending the "Ascension" of Kane and the Nod inner circle into the last surviving Scrin portal, and the control of the menace of Tiberium using a "Tiberium Control System". GHQ GHQ is a multinational military force deployed to Japan after an outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, a highly infection virus brought to Japan by a meteor, resulting in crystalline growths on the body, and eventually death. The organization place Japan under martial law, and used deadly force to contain outbreaks, in some case summarily executing the infected, as well as anyone associated with a resistance organization known as "The Undertakers". =Weapons= Rifles AR-70 Raptor (GDI) The Raptor is an assault rifle used by the Global Defense Initiative as a sucessor to the M16 assault rifle. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute, firing 6.8mm rounds from a 100-round box magazine. Futuristic Assault Rifle (GHQ) Little is revealed in the anime about the standard assault rifle of GHQ, so for the purposes of this match, it will be a 5.56mm weapon with a 30-round STANAG magazine and a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute. 119's Edge GDI's Raptor for its superior capacity. Missile Launchers FGM-90 (GDI) The Global Defense Initiative uses a missile launcher called the FGM-90. The weapon is presumably a heat-seeking weapon that can engage aircraft, tanks, entrenched infantry, and other targets. Laser-Guided Missile GHQ use a hand-held laser guided missile launcher. While the weapon is never seen fired, it can be assumed the weapon is guided by aiming the laser at the target, allowing it be aimed a tanks, aircraft, or any other target. 119's Edge The two weapons are close enough to be considered Even. APCs Guardian (GDI) The Guardian is a six-wheeled armored personnel carrier used by GDI. The vehicle is armed with a pair of heavy machine guns in a Raytheon Vigilante remote operated turret on the roof. The Guardian can carry a squad or infantry, who can fire out of it firing ports. The ports are large enough for even missile squads to fire out of them, and with advances in backblast control, this can be done safely. Stryker (GHQ) The Stryker is a eight-wheeled APC based of the LAV-25 series of light armored vehicles. The Stryker has a remotely operated turret, for the purposes of this match, armed with a Mk. 19 Grenade Launcher. For the purposes of this match, the armor of the Guardian and the Stryker will be even. 119's Edge Even, as both APCs are very similar. Walkers Titan (GDI) The Titan is a mechanized walker used by GDI in the Second and Third Tiberium Wars. The vehicle is armed with a 155mm main gun, and for the purposes of this match (though not used in game), a secondary machine gun. The vehicle is heavily armored and is effective in combat against armor, but is of limited use against infantry. Indeed, anti-tank infantry can easily disable the vehicle in groups. Endlave (GHQ) The Endlave is an unmanned walker armed with a rotary cannon (20mm for the purpose of this match), and multiple missiles. The vehicle is much faster than the Titan, with jump jets that allow for short jumps. The Endlave, however, is not without its weaknesses. The vehicle can be destroyed if hit with anti-tank weapons, and in the case of some weak points, small arms fire. The Endlave also incorporates the poor design choice of having damage to the vehicle be painful or possibly even fatal to the remote operator. 119's Edge In spite of the asinine design of the vehicle transferring the damage to the remote pilot, the Endlave is faster and will make a difficult target for the Titan. Tanks M1 Abrams (GDI and GHQ) The M1 Abrams is the main battle tank of the United States Army. The tank is armed with a 120mm main gun and two machine guns, one a 7.62mm and one a 12.7mm machine gun. The tank's main gun is capable of taking out any opposing armor it faces with an armor piercing fin stabilized discarding sabot round. The tank uses a classified composite armor equivalent to between 600 and 1300 mm of homogenous steel armor. The Abrams has a top speed of 56 kph. Aircraft A-15 Orca (GDI) The A-15 Orca is a VTOL attack aircraft. The aircraft itself carries 8 air-to-ground missiles and a gatling gun (30mm for the purposes of this match). In the games, the gun is not used, giving it no air-to-air capability, however, the gun will be usable in this match. The Orca's pivoting jet engines make it significantly faster than a helicopter. GHQ Attack Helicopter GHQ has been seen using an attack helicopter armed with eight anti-tank missile in tube launchers, four in each wing, as well as a 30mm (for the purposes of this match) gatling gun in a nose mount. 119's Edge The GDI Orca for its greater speed. Orbital Support Ion Cannon (GDI) The Ion Cannon is powerful satellite-mounted particle beam weapon. The weapon is capable of being fired at two power levels. The lower power mode firing a single beam capable of destroying a single structure, and the high power mode firing multiple beams that converge on a target, culminating in a blast similar to a small nuclear weapon. Laser Satellite (GHQ) GHQ force can launch orbital attacks using a satellite-mounted laser. The weapon is capable of causing significant damage on impact. At one point later in the series when it is hacked into by a rogue former "Undertaker" resistance operative named Gai Tsutsugami, it is shown to strike with similar force to the ion cannon, wiping out an aircraft carrier battlegroup. 119's Edge Both weapons are exceedingly devastating, but I give the edge to GDI's Ion Cannon for the ability to fire at precision beam or a highly powerful blast. =Notes= *Yes, I know I mix and matched GDI's arsenal with weapons of various eras. This was done for balance reasons. *This battle will end on Saturday, March 10th. *The battle will consist of two forces of twenty infantry armed with their side's weapons, two APCs, two walkers, two tanks, two aircraft, and orbital support. Category:Blog posts